


A Kiss To Seal The Deal

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You called?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Seal The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. They own themselves. Possibly, each other. I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please don’t sue me. This is made purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for the [other prompt](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/136886.html?thread=5826486#t5826486) [](http://heyerruh.livejournal.com/profile)[**heyerruh**](http://heyerruh.livejournal.com/) posted at [](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradam_kiss**](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/), which was: _‘Kradam makes a deal and it's sealed with a kiss!_ _’_ I am still blaming this on her. lol This is probably not what she wanted, but my mind just took off with the prompt and wrote itself.  
> Also posted on livejournal at [](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradam_kiss**](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/) [**here**](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/138105.html)

_****_Kris puts all the things that were supposedly needed into the tin can. He then buries it in the mini-grave he dug up. The next step is to wait.  
   
It feels like a lifetime when it’s just minutes in reality. Maybe he didn’t get the mix right? The place is right though, it says he’s supposed to bury it in the middle of a crossroads. Maybe this is just one big, stupid, insanity. Do actual sane people do this? Maybe he’s just kidding himself.  
   
“You called?”  
   
He turns around to find the owner of the voice. He sees a tall figure hidden by the tree’s shadow they were leaning on.  
   
“I –uh, well-“ Kris bites his bottom lip.  
   
“You shouldn’t be nervous.” The person steps out of the shadow. A guy. Kris can’t help but point out in his mind that the guy was really beautiful. “I’m at your service Kristopher.”  
   
The reality of who’s standing in front of him completely dawns on him. “You’re the, the uh-“  
   
“Demon,” The guy finishes for him. He makes the remaining distance between them disappear by getting closer. “Yes, I’m the one sent to make the deal.”  
   
“What’s your name?” Kris manages to ask without stammering.  
   
The guy is within his reach. And up this close he is more stunning. Raven hair, pale skin that has freckles scattered on them, and from what amount of light the moon is shining on them is the bluest eyes Kris had ever seen. For a second he can’t believe that a demon could look like an angel. But then, demons are known to shape themselves into whatever façade they want.  
   
“My name is Adam.” He says with a smile. “Pretty ironic that I was named after the first man who committed the first sin in history, don’t you think?”  
   
From the way he phrased it Kris couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
   
“So, Kristopher-” Adam says his name with something like adoration. “What would be your deal?”  
   
Kris was brought back to reality. There was a reason why he was here. There was a reason why Adam was here.  
   
“Oh, yes. Uh- the deal.” He stumbles through the words. He’s actually nervous about making the deal. He knows, the moment he agrees to the terms his life would be change. Not only what he wanted in the deal, but because the person –he can’t think of Adam as anything but yet- that’s in front of him would have his soul, literally.  
   
Adam raises and eyebrow. “Well?”  
   
“Ah, yes. Sorry. I’m just nervous. I haven’t done this before.” When he realizes what he’d said, Kris wants to go to the tree and hit his head on it.  
   
His statement made the taller guy laugh. “You are adorable.” It made Kris blush. “I don’t think I’ve ever made a deal with anyone like you before. You’d be interesting.” He laughs softly.  
   
“So tell me pretty boy,” He made it sound like an endearment that it made Kris blush again. Adam palms a side of his face with one hand and made Kris look at his blue eyes again. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you.”  
   
“Music.” Kris blurts out. He can’t concentrate with the way Adam is looking at him. Adam smiles encouragingly at him to continue. And Kris remembers one of the reminders that he read. He has to say his deal as detailed as he could get. “I, uh. . . I want to be successful in music. I know I’m good. But I’m not what record companies look for. So I just want like, to be like known or sumtin’. I want people to notice me. I’ve been trying for years, but –but I’m still not what they’re looking for.”  
   
Adam slowly drops his hand from Kris face. He moves back a step and stared at him. Kris felt like he was under some kind of inspection. He waits it out.  
   
“I don’t know what this generation makes of with our kind these days. I couldn’t give a care anyways.” Adam tells him with a shrug. “But I have lived for so long and made so many deals, but like I said –I haven’t met anyone like you.”  
   
Kris looks up at him and frowns. “What does that mean?”

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but I’m not most demons.” He looks at the moon. “Unlike some of my brothers and sisters, I still have that hint of humanity left in me. Most of us strip their human side when they turn. Its like the last step, so that no part of you would hold you back anymore. If you don’t have any humanity left in you, you’d be blank.” He looks back at Kris. “So tell me Kristopher, if we make this deal –you’ll be mine. Your soul would be mine after the set time is finished. You still want it?”

“Yes.”  
   
“Last chance Kristopher.”  
   
If Kris did think it through, he might’ve backed-off. He might have said no instead. He might have just send Adam back to where he came from and apologized for bothering him. But he’s done not choosing what he wants in his life. This is what he chooses to do.  
   
“Yes.”  
   
Adam nods. He’s back in Kris personal space again. He wraps one arm on Kris body, one hand cupping his face like what he did a while ago. “Kristopher Neil Allen. Tonight you summoned me to make a deal. In exchange for thirty years of your life, your soul, you want to be successful in your musical career.” He spoke softly. “Say you agree to the deal.”  
   
“I agree.” He whispers.  
   
“After thirty years, I will be back. I will take what is mine now.” Kris could only now. “And now to seal the deal . . .“  
   
Before he could ask what to do to seal it, Adam’s face inched forward and their lips met.  
   
The kiss wasn’t anything Kris had experience before. But then, he hadn’t made a deal with a demon before too. It didn’t feel like a simple kiss. There was something more to it. Something he can’t explain. It was overwhelming and intense. It feels as though Adam is making it memorable for Kris. That the kiss would remind Kris everyday of Adam until the next time they meet. _He doesn’t want it to end._  
   
When Adam finally pulls back Kris is gasping for air.  
   
“The deal is made.” He says. He’s still smiling that smile to Kris. Like what he said about Kris being interesting is true.  
   
“Until we meet again Kristopher.” Adam leans in again for another kiss, this one only lasting for a few seconds before he pulled away. And he’s walking backwards towards the tree’s shadows without breaking eye contact. He continues walking until Kris sees him fade away into the darkness.

  
_Until we meet again, Adam…_   



End file.
